Things don't always go as planned
by jokergirl94
Summary: It started earlier than any of them could have ever predicted. Sometimes things just don't go as planned. Spoilers to Season 8 finale and 5x20 'The Devil You Know'. No pairings. "I'm Scared" verse, but doesn't need to be read for you to understand.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: So I know I'm slacking on my other updates but I wanted to published this and get this out there. This will be part of my "I'm Scared' story line. I know its shorter then my normal oneshots but give it a shot.**

**Summary: It started earlier than any of them could have ever predicted. Sometimes things just don't go as planned. Spoilers to Season 8 finale and 5x20 'The Devil You Know'. No pairings. **

SPN SPN SPN

It started earlier than anyone of them could have predicted. Years before Hell opened and swallowed her and Sam. Way before she was sucked into Purgatory with Cas and Dean. It had seemed so simple at the time just an act to save her siblings and help ward off the impending apocalypse.

_April 2010_

"_Damn it! Run you two! Grab Brady's cute little white ass and get the hell out of dodge! I'll hold off these little puppies." 19 year old Dani screamed over the growling of the hellhounds that Crowley had left with them. _

"_We aren't leav-" _

"_Damn it Sam run! We don't have time for this. Run and don't look back." She yelled back eyes scanning the room around her trying to pinpoint were the sulfuric breath of the dogs was coming from as it slowly surrounded her as she held the medallion Crowley left them with before he ditched. _

_Seeing the determination on his sister's face Dean grabbed Sam by the arm, "She'll be fine. Now help me get this punk out of here." Dean yelled sending a worried look back towards his sister before pulling Sam away. _

_Watching her brothers' leave she let herself focus on the hellhounds that were slowly surrounding her, "I have a bone to pick with you fuglies. You killed my brother and my friend. Now I'm going to kick your ugly asses back where they belong. For them." _

_She felt hot breath land on her face, "You seriously need some doggy mints." She joked as fear coursed through her veins threatening to paralyze her. _

_Dani could hear the scraping of nails on the old wood floor and she didn't have a chance to prepare herself when she felt a sickeningly wet muzzle push her to the ground and a heavy paw land on her chest threatening to break ribs and crush organs. _

_The hunter was nearly deafened as the growling grew close to her ears and salvia dripped into her hair. She shuddered in disgust and went with instinct. Swinging her hunting knife up she felt it collide with bone and pulled down drenching herself in the dark blood. _

_Pushing the invisible form away she stood up on shaky legs. She could hear the other dogs whine in fear and quickly race out of the room. The only proof of the death was the blood drenching Danielle Winchester from head to foot. _

SPN SPN SPN

It wasn't until years later that killing the hellhound even came up in a normal conversation. Dean and Sam had been pissed at her heroics and had chewed her a new one when she had come back to them drenched in blood from head to toe, but accepted it as new hardships came and went with the passing years.

_February 2013_

"_So all we have to do is say this little chant and boom the trial is complete?" Dani asked holding up the post it note that held an encohian chant that would lead them one step closer to closing the gates of Hell forever. _

_Holding the paper closer she started to read the paper. Sadly one of her habits was reading aloud whether she meant to or not. Suddenly her arm felt like it was on fire. Dropping to the floor her arm started to glow and she tried to grunt her way through the pain. _

_Both brothers dropped to their knees trying to find out what was wrong with their sister, "Kid you all right? What's the matter?"_

_She breathed through the pain until she felt she could open her mouth without screaming, "I don't know what just happened but it sucked ass." _

_Everyone turned to Kevin who was standing looking confused at the siblings, "A picture will last longer Kevin." Dani answered standing wobbly to her feet. _

"_It's just... it's impossible… this can't be right." Kevin answered shaking his head and diving back into his notes shuffling madly through the crinkled papers strewn across the desk in the houseboat. _

_Stepping forward Sam put a hand on the young man's shoulder and leaned him back in the chair, "What isn't possible Kevin? What do you know that we don't?" _

_The prophet shook his head before talking, "The trial. She shouldn't have been able to trigger it like that not unless… not unless she had already completed the first trial. This is impossible." _

"_Clearly not Kev. I tend to break the impossible barrier quite often. Now would you mind telling me what is so impossible that I couldn't have done it?" Dani asked stepping forward feeling lighted headed. _

"_It's just that," He paused before continuing, watching as Sam moved to Dani's side and Dean brought the 24 year old to his side embracing her, "the first trial is to kill a hellhound. You didn't do that right?" _

_Closing her eyes and leaning her head back she let out a breath. Fuck. Her stupid ideas always came back to bite her in the ass at least that's what Dean always said, "Like I said I do the impossible. Call it a hobby of mine." _

_Looking to the Winchesters Kevin saw as each of them had a different reaction. Sam was shock, Dean Anger and Dani wore a resigned and shockingly calm mask. He hated to do this but someone had to draw the short straw, "Congrats on the new job." _

SPN SPN SPN

That's how it happened. She had gotten worse every day and she couldn't hide it from her brothers. She started out alright but soon started coughing up blood then to a burning fever to not being able to eat along with being so worn out it felt like the mono she got senior year.

It sucked she could feel herself getting weaker with each day and she could hear her brothers whispering when they thought she wasn't listening or they're cautious glares anytime she walked past them. She hated herself for reading that stupid piece of paper. Every day she woke up cursing as she wiped blood away from her lips or had to steady herself on door knobs and tables as she walked. But soon she realized what difference did it make? It was never her that matter to the higher ups. It was Dean and Sam they wanted. As far as Heaven and Hell were concerned she was just a fuck up, a mistake John and Mary made. She was just a convenient placeholder for when her brothers didn't do what they were told. Just like she became Michael's vessel when Dean said no one to many times or when she tried to hold Dick in place while Dean stabbed him with ancient Nun. She was just an unlucky bitch.

SPN SPN SPN

Bringing them to the present problem Castiel had whisked Dean away to help close Heaven forever and left Dani to 'cure' Crowley.

She had to confess her sins to the old wood confessional before she could start; she needed the pure blood she sure as hell didn't have normally. Kneeling down in the old worn confessional she didn't even know where to begin. Looking down at her arm she could see where the crude letters were carved into her spelling out 'Mommy killer'. Taking a deep breath she started, "I'm not sure where to start. This has never really been my kind of thing. I have a lot to regret. I always thought I was doing the right thing, you know helping those who needed it but what if I was wrong? What if everything I ever did was for nothing? I see the way Sam and Dean look at me every day; I can see the distrust in their eyes. They don't need me anymore or maybe they never have. I couldn't save Dean from Hell, Sam from his addiction. I can't help anybody anymore even Castiel the stupid son of a bitch doesn't trust me. The only people that trust me end up getting killed. This is my last stand. My sacrifice to make things right again. I just hope it works." Bowing her head one last time she pushed herself to her feet and stepped out to the sanctuary where Sam was finishing the restraints on the demon.

"Show time."

SPN SPN SPN

Bringing them to their current predicament.

"You just don't get it do you Dean?" Dani answered wearily pacing in front of Crowley who was chained to the chair in the middle of long abandoned sanctuary. Dean had just entered yelling for her to stop or these trials were going to kill her.

"What's there to get? Why don't you put down the knife and me, you and Sammy can talk about this." Dean answered carefully moving a few steps forward towards Dani who was looking 20 years older wearing her own blood on her face and baggy clothes.

"I never mattered Dean. I was never the one people needed. Not when it came to saving Sammy or saving you or stopping the damn apocalypse. I was always the backup plan." Dani wheezed out stumbling closer to the demon and running the knife once more over her palm to get the blood running, "I never made a difference. I never mattered to anyone except you and Sammy. I have a feeling that you both can get on just fine without me though. Now it's my turn to save the world and lock the doors to Hell. See you on the flipside Brother."

Moving her hand to Crowley's mouth she started chanting when Sam burst into the room and wrapped his sister in a hug preventing her from continuing the purification exorcism.

"You have done more good for this world then you know little sister. You have taken more hits for the team than anybody we know, more than me or Sam. You jumped into the pit because I couldn't do it. Went through the trials. You went to Purgatory because you wouldn't leave me behind in Succro Corp. You're a damn hero Dani." Dean answered with all the convection in the world because it was true his sister was a damn hero and she needed to know it.

"I don't know how to stop. I can't stop." Dani cried trying to escape Sam's muscular hold as her arms lit up and started to burn.

"It's ok. Just take a deep breath. We'll help you." Sam whispered holding his sister back as Dean wrapped her bleeding palm with an old handkerchief.

"It hurts. Its hurts so bad." She screamed and soon Sam was running her out to the Impala stumbling on the loose steps of the church sending them and Dean falling to the ground against the Impala.

"I got you sister. You're gonna be just fine." Dean said running a hand through her sweaty, greasy blonde hair.

Looking up he saw the first Angel fall.

**Review Please!**


End file.
